Puppet
, Mind's mother.]] , Minerva's puppet.]] Puppets are human beings created by Dennim. It's a supernatural ability he is shown to have in certain realities, but rarely shows off, as its use is limited. His "parents", Avernim and Karmen, are the top examples of his puppet-making skills. Puppets can be seen as braindead humans, or a costume, that Dennim can transfer his mind into. Like a puppeteer, he needs to steer them at all times in order for them to keep moving. He cannot give his creations a consciousness or a predetermined personality, thus need his input. He can only fully control two people at a time, including himself. If he wishes to have two puppets actively interacting, Dennim would have to sacrifice his own consciousness and enter some kind of sleep mode. A puppet's appearance is always that of an existing person's, but possesses the same defining features Dennim has. Puppets are the opposite gender of their inspired counterpart, have white skin, black, grey or white hair, sharp teeth, dark eyelids, and an unusual eye colour. Despite this, their DNA is completely identical to their counterpart's, giving awkward diagnoses when medically inspected. Having that said, they're technically not the gender they're portrayed as, even though their bodies look and function as such and can reproduce with people just fine. This is something Dennim can disable. Allowing a puppet to have offspring is undesirable, as these children will be heavily handicapped (see: Jela). , Mind's father.]] , Mark's puppet.]] The spawned body of a puppet also "guesses" the amount of testosterone or oestrogen it would have as the opposite gender, giving puppets a random increase or decrease of body and facial hair, as for values to the development of their corresponding genitalia. For example, the size of a female puppet's breasts is not necessarily tied to the width of the man's chest, and two fairly identical-looking women could spawn one male puppet with chest hair, while the other has none. Their appearance is not affected by matters like dyed hair, coloured contact lenses, transsexuality, or extreme surgically applied changes; as they borrow (or in the case of someone's gender, flip around) the biological information found within a person. At the same time, puppets do adopt one's hair length and eyelashes, when prominent enough. If a character cuts or grows out their hair later in time, the puppet's will also be affected. Male puppets are always voiced by Dennim, while females just have a low, yet feminine voice. Depending on the original person's origin or accent, the puppet's accent will be the opposite of that, though the rules on this aren't always clear. As most of the residents surrounding Mind and Dennim are either of American or British descent, it's more occurring that he has to switch between these two groups only. If someone is British, their puppet will be American, and vise versa. Trivia *The character restrictions Dennim suffers, like his inability to feel or express sadness, are removed whenever he controls a puppet. Through them it's possible to dig into his supposed real personality, though this tactic is rarely used of acknowledged; **The idea is that the blank slate body of a puppet provides Dennim with an untainted brain that allows his transferred mind to experience all human emotions and give the puppet any personality he wants. * In theory, Dennim could make a puppet out of Mind, but it would result to a clone of himself; **Dennim can also create a puppet of himself, or another puppet, but I can't tell you what happens. See Also *List of Dennim's abilities * Avernim *Karmen